A system for horizon-stabilized lateral control for a vehicle and a corresponding method are disclosed herein. This system and method are usable in particular in (partially) autonomously moving motor vehicles. However, in driver-steered motor vehicles as well, this lateral control of a vehicle may assist the driver in selecting the travel trajectory. Details in this regard are defined in the claims; in addition, the description and the drawings contain relevant information concerning the system and the operating principle, as well as variants of the system and the method.